


Weird Word (October 13)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is bored, Don't worry, Gen, Henry wants to help him, but she sure is a reference to a movie, she's not major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Bendy is extremely bored and everyone in the studio is busy. To keep himself entertained he starts repeating words until they loose all meaning. Apparently some animators, not Henry, are irritable enough with work that even repetitive noise is an annoyance.





	Weird Word (October 13)

Workdays at Joey Drew Studios drew long, especially if one had nothing to do and all their friends were all busy. Bendy had chosen to sit with Henry and watch him draw out the cartoon. The animator was working as hard as ever. The devil couldn't understand how the man managed to stay on task.

One word came to his bored ridden brain: _bored_. And he repeated it which sounded like someone was whistling the same note over and over again.

Line after line was drawn fairly quickly as Henry twisted his face in sympathy. He understood the chant of _bored bored bored bored bored_. Bendy was technically a hyperactive child and this environment definitely couldn't fit the needs that brought about.

The toon stopped and screwed up his face in confusion. He whistled two times.

It took a bit for the man to consider the statement.

“Yea, you're right. It doesn't sound like much of a word anymore.”

Bendy tilted his head to the side.

“You can go ahead. I'm not bothered.”

The devil started up again but this time with a different word.

Apparently the other listless animators couldn't take the repetitive noise and so they sent Marie, a woman who inks, to go and stop said noise. She was coming up onto the repeating whistles.

Wait. Whistles?

Looking down through the main entrance room where a couple other animators sat was Bendy sitting with Henry in his little nook of the studio. The poor toon looked bored out of his mind; he looked like he was bordering on melting down the chair.

She timidly raised her hand in greeting, “Hi!” The demon looked up and stopped chanting. “Sorry to interrupt you but could you stop whistling? We're trying to work and it's kinda distracting.”

Bendy blinked at her and looked down. He gave a short whistle.

“What?”

The toon whistled once again.

“Sorry, I don't-”

“He said 'ok',” Henry informed.

Bendy turned to look at him. Henry caught his eye and looked back to Marie.

“And that he's sorry.”

“Oh...,” the tracer was at a loss for words. “I didn't- you can understand him?”

Henry gave short rapid nods. There was a lull in conversation. “Do you need anything else?” Marie's reply of 'no' was drowned out by Bendy's loud insistent whistling as he reeled forward to grab hold of the animator's arm and shake it.

Henry sighed, “I know, I'm sorry buddy.” Suddenly an idea went off in his head because he smiled and said, “Hold on! It's been a long day so far with nonstop work, I think it's high time we get a break.” The devil smiled with excitement as the man turned to the woman, “Let's go round up everyone to play some games.”

Marie smiled. “Alright.”

Soon the studio was in a commotion of playing workers, even the boss had joined in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to expand on this I will. I just didn't want to veer too far from the prompt. Expanding on this means you get to read the detail of the recreational time they had.


End file.
